Incendie
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: Ethan takes his baby niece home after his shift whilst Cal starts his but their night isn't going to be as relaxed as Ethan liked. *Summary may give it away*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all,**

 **This story is going to go back in time to when Cal thought he was a dad too Matilda. I can't wait till next weeks Casualty, it looks really good: an early birthday present for me with our boys ; )**

 **Anyway, Chapter one is going to be a bit slow but I'm going to pick it up in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Ethan got changed out of his scrubs and into his normal clothes, finishing a long day shift. He shut his locker and made his way to reception, where Cal and his new baby niece would be entering also.

As he was walking and buttoning his coat, Ethan suddenly had a thought but he lost it when he saw Cal walking into reception with Matilda in his arms.

"Ah Ethan. " Cal called as he continued to hold Matilda in his arms. "She slept for two hours. She's got a little bit of a temperature so I gave her two mills of paracetamol." Cal answered as he handed Ethan Matilda, who was grizzling quietly.

"She's dressed for the Arctic." Ethan joked as he saw Matilda was wearing a big, puffy all in one outfit.

"Yeah, it's not far but she can get very cold." Cal answered as he handed Matilda to Ethan.

"Hello, my sweetheart. How are you?" Ethan smiled down at his niece, she was so precious too him.

"I called the clinic." Cal changed the conversation. "I'm going to take the test." Ethan's smile went.

"Really?" Ethan asked, sounding a little relieved. They need to know if Cal is actually Matilda's dad before they feel they can bond and settle with her properly.

"Yeah. She's mine. I know she is." Cal answered confidentially before leaning down and kissing Matilda on the head. "See you in a bit." Cal then walked past Ethan too start his shift as Ethan made his way home with Matilda in his arms.

Ethan entered his building and went to the lift. The doors opened and Ethan stepped in. His neighbour from upstairs followed him in.

"Hey Ethan." The smartly dressed neighbour greeted. Ethan smiled.

"Hello Daniel." Ethan greeted back as he cradled Matilda. Daniel looked down at her.

"This must be your niece. I've heard her plenty of times but never seen her." Daniel smiled as did Ethan.

"Sorry about the noise." Ethan chuckled a little. "This is Matilda, Cal's daughter." Ethan continued to smile.

"I never thought Cal would be a father." Daniel joked.

"You and me both." They both exchanged a small laugh before the doors opened on Ethan's level. "Right, goodnight Daniel." Ethan stepped out of the lift.

"Goodnight Ethan. Goodnight Matilda." Daniel called back as the lift door shut and continued to go up one floor.

Ethan entered his flat and placed Matilda's bag on a chair by the door

"Right you. Let's get you ready for bed." Ethan smiled as he made his way into Cal's room for Matilda's pyjamas. After he changed Matilda, he walked into the living room/kitchen, still cradling her. Ethan then remembered something: the thought he had earlier in the ED. He looked at the table to see an old smoke alarm and a new one that's not even out the packet. "I knew I should of asked Cal if he installed it." Ethan spoke softly to himself then looked at Matilda. "Silly daddy." Ethan smiled then took a sleeping Matilda to Cal's room to place in her cot.

Ethan then entered his room and got ready for bed. He got into bed and couldn't help but feel paranoid before finally giving into sleep.

Upstairs in Daniel's flat, he too was also getting ready for bed. He brought a glass of wine into his room, placed it on his bedside table where he got into bed too read a book.

About ten minutes later, Daniel had fallen asleep with the book on his lap. His glass of wine was still full but there was something next too it. A long white waxed figure that was still shinning an orange light:

A candle.

 **Ending this chapter here, because I want see what you all think so far! : )**

 **Cal and Ethan's conversation was used from the episode: One Shot, which is Series 30 episode 9 I think. Originally Ethan took Matilda home in the day time but I wanted to change it a little. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter might be released on Tuesday. See you then : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all,**

 **Just saw a new trailer for Saturday. It looked amazing! I was wondering why Ethan and Cal was at the beach when I saw the Christmas trailer and also saw George and Richard's beach pictures on their Twitter accounts as well. Anyway it looks good, can't wait!**

One small move and Daniel's wine glass would get caught with the lit candle. The tall candle was getting shorter and shorter until the little fire was underneath the round part of the glass. The fire let out a tiny pierce scream as it rubbed on the glass until the glass burst and the flame became bigger, attaching itself to the bedside lamp while pieces of the glass shot everywhere in the room, including Daniel's face.

He screamed out in pain, covering his eye with his hand as he fell out of bed, landing on his front. He looked whilst squinting his left eye, blood leaking down his face from cuts. His entire lamp and curtains next to it had caught fire and it was spreading quickly.

Daniel got up and quickly and ran into his kitchen where his phone was. He picked up the phone to dial the emergency services but as soon as he dialled the third nine, his entire bedroom suddenly exploded. Daniel shielded himself. He looked back at the flames, forgot about his phone and ran out of his flat. His and other neighbours fire alarms went off and everyone moved quickly.

Down one floor, Ethan still slept heavily. Matilda stirred and started to cry which Ethan woke up to immediately. He thought he smelt smoke but he thought it might of been someone burning something in the field near him but it was too late for that. He walked into Cal's room where he picked Matilda up from her cot.

"Sssssh it's okay." Ethan soothed his crying niece. Ethan began to cough and turned his head to his front door as he heard screaming from the other side. "What's going on?" Ethan whispered as he slowly walked to the door, he tried to turn the light on but the power was out. He opened it and was greeted by an army of smoke.

Ethan coughed harshly as he buried Matilda's face into his chest for protection from it. He shut the door in a panic and quickly walked into his living room. He placed Matilda in the cot by the window and then got some towels to put under the doors.

He continued to coughed as he ran over to the window only to find that it was locked. Ethan ran over to the kitchen but it was too dark too see anything. Matilda continued to cry loudly.

"Don't worry, Toad. Uncle Ethan is here." Ethan said with a slight panic. He stood in the middle of the room. He was unsure on what to do. His phone was in his room. Ethan knew it's reckless but he needed help. "I'm going to be right back, Matilda." Ethan rushed as he dashed to his smoke covered bedroom and grabbed his phone and ran back to living room. He shut the door and re-covered the bottom of the door with the used towels. He ran over too Matilda's cot and sat next to it on the floor as he scrolled through his contacts and found the first name he could think of:

Cal.

 **Just a short chapter since it's quite late. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up on Friday maybe a little before hopefully! See you all soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cal felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to reveal Ethan on his caller ID. He was about to answer it, thinking Ethan was just going to ask him to pick up some nappies but surely Ethan would of text so it must be important if he was ringing him. Cal was about to place his thumb on the green button when Rita walked up to him.

"Cal. Major RTC coming in." Rita smiled. Cal looked at her then looked at his phone. He ignored Ethan's call and placed his phone back in his pocket before following Rita to reception.

On the other line, Ethan muttered a word under his breath as he couldn't get through to Cal. He watched as the smoke slowly started to get into the living room. He had to face it, he and Matilda were trapped and unless someone comes for them soon, it's possible that they will not get out.

Cal walked to resus next to Iain and Dixie wheeling in a casualty. They entered resus and moved the casualty from the paramedics trolley to the ED's one. As Cal took the spinal board off, Dixie's radio went off.

"Holby Control to three zero zero six. Emergency call to a fire. Reporting unknown amounts of casualties at a block of flats on Marshton Road. Injuries not known at the stage. Early updates appreciated." The radio spoke.

Cal's world froze. That was his street. Was Ethan calling him because he needed help or was it to warn Cal when he made his way home. Dixie picked up the radio awkwardly as she read Cal's face.

"Three zero zero six to Holby Control. Message received and on our way. Over." Dixie spoke sadly as she lowered her radio. "Cal..." Dixie watched the pale doctor.

"I'm coming with you." Cal spoke. Dixie knew it wasn't a good idea but she nodded in agreement to him. Cal looked at Zoe who was assisting him.

"It's fine. Go get your kit." Zoe agreed with Dixie. Cal smiled lightly then ran out of resus to grab his doctors uniform. Dixie and Iain followed him out of the resus.

Cal grabbed his kit and decided to get changed in the back of the ambulance. He was in a rush. He had to know that his brother and daughter was safe. Iain and Dixie sat in the front with Dixie driving. They exchanged sad and worried looks to each other for Cal, Ethan and little Matilda.

Once arrived at the flat. Cal who was once wearing scrubs and jeans to now wearing a green doctor outfit and steel black boots, jumped out the back to reveal that it was his building on fire. His face showed true horror. He ran over to a police officer.

"Where's the fire service?" Cal asked as he continued to look at the horrific blaze.

"They're stuck at a call out. ETA ten minutes about half an hour ago." The police officer frowned. "Best thing we can do is keep everyone away."

Cal looked around, he didn't see Ethan or anyone holding Matilda. That's when Cal knew. Cal tried but he knew it might not work.

"ETHAN!" Cal bellowed as loud as he could. "ETHAN!" Cal repeated.

In the flat, Ethan opened his eyes. He must of fallen asleep, the room was more smokey. He hadn't heard Matilda in ages. He stood up, coughing. He leaned into Matilda's cot and shook her gently.

"Matilda." Ethan waited for a sound from his tiny niece. He grew desperate when he didn't hear Matilda. "Come on Matilda. Don't do this." Ethan continued to shake her tiny chest gently until he heard her cry. Ethan sighed in relief. He then knew, he must get out. Cal was outside. Matilda needs to be with him.

He ran into the thick, smokey kitchen where he found a wooden rolling pin. He ran back over to Matilda and placed a blanket over her face to protect her from what Ethan is about to do. With one hard shove with the pin, he slammed it into the window. There was a big crack so Ethan tried again.

On the outside, Iain was restraining Cal from entering the building. Cal stopped when he heard glass shattering. Iain moved Cal out the way as the glass fell to the ground. Cal looked up at the second storey window.

"Ethan!" Cal called to his brother. Only to hear coughing.

"Cal! Matilda's up here. Help me!" Ethan pleaded as he coughed violently. Cal looked around he couldn't see anything that could help him until he ironically found a ladder round the side of the building. He was hoping it would be tall enough but he had to try.

"Ethan. Hang on! I'm coming." Cal shouted up to his brother as he steadied the ladder. Iain and Dixie held onto to the bottom of it for him and Cal began to climb.


	4. Chapter 4

Cal climbed up the ladder. Even though he wasn't scared of heights like Ethan, he still didn't want to look down. He approached his smashed, smoked window where Cal accidentally inhaled a bit of the smoke, causing him to cough and splutter. Ethan stood at the window, trying his best to shield Matilda from the smoke as he held her.

"Ethan, give her to me." Cal demanded as he held out a hand towards Ethan. Ethan was about to till he looked down at the height, feeling light headed instantly. "Ethan, it's okay. Give her to me." Cal demanded again, trying to sound calm. Ethan slowly passed Matilda out the window and Cal took her, smiling in relief as he looked at her small, bright eyes. "Ethan, climb out. You can do it." Cal tried to encourage his pale brother.

"I can't. Take Matilda." Ethan pleaded.

"But Ethan-" Cal was cut off by Ethan.

"Just take her, Cal!" Ethan snapped. Cal knows he didn't mean to.

"I'm coming back for you." Cal spoke back. Ethan nodded and Cal began to slowly climb down with one hand as he held onto Matilda with an anxious Ethan watching as he covered his mouth. "It'll be okay." Cal trembled a breath as he spoke quietly to Matilda. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Uncle Ethan." Before he knew it Cal found himself at the bottom of the ladder.

"Where's Ethan?" Iain asked as he looked at Cal then looked up at the window. Cal was about to answer when he heard an explosion coming from above him. He looked up and saw heavy flames coming out of his and Ethan's flat. Cal didn't hesitate. He gave Matilda to Dixie and went to climb up the ladder but was almost stopped by Iain. Cal climbed on the ladder but Iain grabbed his trouser leg hem.

"Iain. Get off me." Cal demanded.

"Look Cal, leave it to the professionals. They'll be here soon." Iain wasn't sure if he was lying or not but Cal wasn't convinced.

"My brother is getting baked up there. I'm going." Cal then shook Iain off and quickly climbed up the ladder. All Iain could do was hold it as Dixie ran back to the ambulance with Matilda. "Ethan!" Cal called as he got up to the top of the ladder. He didn't see Ethan at the window so Cal went in, not caring for his own safety. "Ethan!" Cal coughed as he called for Ethan. Where was he?

His flat looked so different with all the flames and smoke. Cal covered his mouth as best as he could until he finally found Ethan, laying on his back. Cal wasn't sure what to do but he had to get his brother out and the only way was the window. Cal quickly checked Ethan's pulse and was relieved that he was still alive. He picked Ethan up in a fireman hold and slowly got onto the ladder. It was hard with Ethan's dead weight. Cal had to make sure he didn't drop him. Cal sighed once he got on the ladder. The heat touching his face. He slowly made his way down with Iain looking up at him, in amazement and fear.

Cal got half way down. It was hard to climb down with Matilda but it was even harder with Ethan. Half of his body was resting on Cal's back and shoulder. He felt like Ethan could slip off of him any moment. Cal thought about what would happen when he got down to the bottom. They would all be alright. He knows they would be.

Cal heard another explosion but it was on a window that was same level as he was but two windows to the left. It scared Cal as he let go of the ladder. He felt himself fall as he clung on to Ethan still. They both hit the floor. Cal let out a painful gasp. He felt a horrific pain on his leg from where he landed. Ethan laid next to him. Cal dragged his legs over to him and grabbed Ethan's hand and shook it.

"Ethan." Cal whispered. Ethan slowly opened his eyes.

"Where's Matilda?" Ethan asked, barely audible. He lifted his head a little.

"She's fine. Dixie has her. She's okay." Cal smiled. Ethan sighed in relief and exhaustion before putting his head slowly back on the floor and closing his eyes. Iain and another paramedic ran over to them with oxygen masks and a trolley.

"Cal, you okay?" Iain asked as he lowered down to Cal's level, giving him the mask.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think Ethan has severe smoke inhalation." Cal queried as he looked at Ethan, who was still unresponsive as the other paramedic tried to bring him round. Cal broke out into a coughing fit then immediately placing the mask around his nose and mouth.

"Right. What about you? That cough sounds nasty." Iain worried slightly.

"I'm fine." Cal stood slowly as did Iain and helped the other paramedic get Ethan on the trolley. They wheeled the trolley to Dixie and Iain's ambulance where they loaded Ethan onto it. Cal climbed in the back. Cal looked at his daughter.

"She's stable but we ought to get her checked out still." Dixie mentioned as she handed Cal the quiet infant. "Are you okay?" Dixie asked. Cal nodded as he loved having Matilda back in his arms again, knowing she was safe. Dixie patted Cal's shoulder and sat behind Ethan's trolley.

Iain shut the doors and climbed in the front where he drove swiftly back to the ED. blue lights and sirens on.

 **Hope this was okay. This was practically my 'drama chapter' hehe. I'm just about to go watch Casualty, which I'm really looking forward to!**

 **Should hopefully release an update tomorrow. Until then, goodnight! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

"Right. Straight to resus please Iain." Zoe instructed as he rolled Ethan into reception and then straight to resus. Robyn walked over.

"Cal?" Robyn approached Cal as he sat in a wheelchair, holding Matilda as he was being wheeled into reception in a wheelchair behind Ethan. "What happened?" Robyn asked as she looked behind her to see Ethan being wheeled to resus.

Cal didn't answer her. He didn't want to give out any heroic stories, he knows what Robyn and everyone can be like. Dylan approached him and Robyn.

"Right, we need to get you and Matilda checked out." Dylan stated as he walked to cubicles with the paramedic pushing Cal, following him. Robyn walked in the opposite direction.

"Do you know how Ethan is?" Cal asked as he sat on a trolley in cubicles, still holding Matilda as Dylan gave her the once over.

"I'm afraid I don't know Cal. But he's with Zoe so he's in good hands." Dylan answered as he placed his stethoscope on Matilda and then took it off to put back around his neck.

"How is she?" Cal asked.

"She's fine. Whatever happened, she managed only to get very, very mild smoke inhalation. She's a little miracle." Dylan smiled lightly as did Cal. Ethan protected his daughter. "Right shall we have a look at your leg? Lofty will hold onto Matilda for you." Dylan gestured towards Lofty who appeared out of no where.

"No worries." Lofty smiled as Cal gently passed her over to him. "Hello." Lofty looked down at Matilda with a goofy smiled. Matilda looked back up at him with a freaked out look. Cal couldn't help but chuckle at the pair. Dylan cracked a tiny smile but quickly hid it as he treated Cal.

About ten minutes later, Cal still sat on the trolley holding Matilda. He was so relieved that she was okay but he couldn't help but worry about Ethan. No one has told him anything about how he is doing.

"Shall we go see Uncle Ethan? Yeah?" Cal asked Matilda with a smile then slowly made got off the trolley, wincing a little at the pain in his bruised leg. He slowly walked to resus with everyone watching him cuddling Matilda as he walked to Ethan.

Cal entered resus to see Ethan sitting up with his eyes closed and his oxygen mask on. Zoe saw Cal and walked up to him.

"I was about to come get you. He suffered quite a bit of smoke inhalation and he has a few burns on his hands and arms. But he's going to be fine." Zoe stated. Cal smiled in relief. "You can go see him. It's okay." Zoe smiled as she walked out of resus. Cal walked over to Ethan's trolley.

"Hey Nibbles." Cal whispered. Ethan heard him and opened his eyes. Turning his head to face Cal and Matilda.

"Cal." Ethan spoke hoarsely.

"You saved my daughter. You saved your niece." Cal smiled proudly. Ethan felt a tear in his eye. Hearing that Matilda was alive and will be okay made Ethan so happy.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Ethan asked Cal as he heard her grizzle.

"She had very mild smoke inhalation. We all thought it was a miracle given on how horrendous the fire was. You protected her." Cal assured Ethan.

"I don't know what happened Cal. The fire just started out of no where. We couldn't get out." Ethan became breathless. Cal placed the oxygen mask back on Ethan.

"Hey it's okay. You and Matilda are still with us. She's safe and you're safe." Cal continued to smile. He heard a door open and saw Zoe standing by it. He turned his head back to Ethan. "You just get some rest, okay?" Cal rubbed his brothers head as he nodded then fell asleep. He walked over to Zoe.

"I want to keep you all in over night. Just to be safe. We're going to move you and Ethan to a semi private room. We have a cot for Matilda in there as well." Zoe smiled.

"Giving us the V.I.P treatment?" Cal joked.

"You deserve it, hero." Zoe winked. "Come on, let's get you guys upstairs." Zoe placed a hand on Cal's back and walked with him out of resus with Ethan, once again being wheeled with him.

This is what Cal was afraid of: everyone would see him as a hero and no one thought about Ethan, he saved Matilda. He stopped her from getting severe smoke inhalation and burns. Why is no one seeing that? Cal's not the only hero.

Cal continued with that thought as he and Ethan were being transferred upstairs.

 **Going to end it here but come on, the thought of Lofty with Matilda hehe.**

 **Won't be able to update tomorrow since it's my birthday, woohoo. But I will update hopefully Tuesday. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all,**

 **Thank you for my birthday messages. I had a really lovely day : )**

 **These chapters might be quite short because I want to get it to chapter 10 (OCD) it was meant to end at chapter 5 but I forgot to mention a few things.**

Daniel walked into the ED a couple of hours after Cal and Ethan. He saw what happened at the flats. He had to make sure they were alright.

He looked around, confused on what way to go as he stood in reception. Robyn walked up to him.

"Hi." Daniel jerked his head towards Robyn. "Are you looking for someone?" Robyn asked.

"Erm. Yes. I'm looking for Cal and Ethan. I'm their neighbour from the fire." Daniel answered.

"They were taken to a ward upstairs, I'll take you to them." Robyn smiled as she began to lead Daniel as he coughed a little. Robyn suddenly stopped and looked at him. "Are you alright though? Do you need treatment?" Robyn asked another question.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you." Daniel answered. Robyn smiled and began to walk again. Daniel followed Robyn up the stairs.

"Here you go." Robyn smiled as she approached a closed door to a room.

"Thank you." Daniel responded. Robyn continued to smile then walked back down to the ED. Daniel took a deep breath then knocked on the door and he entered. Cal turned his head as he sat by Matilda's cot. Ethan still slept in his bed.

"Daniel." Cal smiled a little. "Come in." Daniel did as Cal instructed and he shut the door behind him. He looked at Ethan.

"How's he bearing up?" Daniel asked as he still watched Ethan sleep.

"Physically; he's exhausted." Cal sighed. As did Daniel. He then looked as he heard Matilda cry. Cal went to pick her up.

"And how's Matilda?" Daniel asked, seeming a little panicked.

"She's fine. Ethan protected her." Cal beamed proudly.

"I can see that. He loves her dearly. Before the fire, I was in the lift with him and I saw how he looked at Matilda. He really adores her." Daniel spoke honestly.

"Yeah. She loves her Uncle Ethan." Cal smiled as he bounced her up and down in his arms. Daniels smile went. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen Cal, there's something I need to tell you." Daniel dreaded his next move. Cal looked at him.

"What's the matter, Daniel?" Cal asked.

"I think...I...Do you want to sit down for this, Cal?" Daniel found it really hard to say what he had to.

"Just tell me, Daniel. You can tell me anything." Daniel continued to bounce Matilda.

"I...I..." Daniel exhaled deeply then came out with it. "I think started the fire." Daniel watched as Cal slowly stopped bouncing Matilda and frowned at Daniel.

"What?" Cal asked, half scared and half confused.

"It was an accident, I swear." Daniel tried to persuade Cal. Cal didn't say anything. "Come on Cal. Say something."

"My brother was in there. My daughter was in there. Other people were in there." Cal angered a little.

"I know. I'm sorry." Ethan opened his eyes slowly so Cal and Daniel wouldn't notice he was awake. He closed his eye but he listened. "I swear to God. I didn't mean to fall asleep without blowing out the candle." Daniel accidentally outspoke.

"A candle?! About fifty people have lost their homes and possessions because of your candle?!" Cal still felt angry as he watched Daniel feel guilty. "I think you should leave."

Without replying back, Daniel left without saying another word now Cal was stuck: either accept it was an accident or call the police.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all,**

 **Sorry it's been a while. Had a fair bit of coursework and was a bit stuck on ideas but it's all sorted now! Yay!**

Cal sat next to Matilda's cot as she slept. His head was still reeling from what Daniel told him. He couldn't believe his neighbour was so careless. Even if it was an accident, he should know all about fire safety and leaving candles lit. He was snapped out of that thought when he heard Ethan wake gently. He stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey bro. How you holding up?" Cal asked, looking down at Ethan.

"Sore. Feel like I fell off a ladder." Ethan chuckled as did Cal.

"That's exactly what you did, well what you and I did." Cal chuckled slightly still. Ethan cut right to the chase.

"Did Daniel come by earlier?" Ethan asked, causing Cal's smile to drop.

"Yeah." Cal answered nervously. What would Ethan think if Daniel started the fire. "He came to see how we were doing. I thought you were asleep." Cal lied to try and change the subject.

"You know how I like to eavesdrop." Ethan joked. Cal forced a smile.

"Ethan, how much did you hear?" Cal asked out of no where. Causing Ethan to be put on the spot, he didn't answer. "Ethan?" Ethan closed his eyes and exhaled a breath.

"Everything." Ethan opened his eyes as he answered truthfully. "I was sort of hoping it was a dream."

"What do you think, Ethan?" Cal asked as he sat on the bed.

"I honestly think it was an accident, Cal. Daniel would never do something like this on purpose." Ethan answered. Cal knew he had a point.

"I better go find him, apologise." Cal spoke truthfully. "I only just got Matilda to sleep so she should be fine for a while. I'm going to be right back." Cal then darted out of the room and downstairs into reception. Zoe approached him.

"Cal, hi. How you feeling today?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, fine." Cal answered as he darted his head round the ED. "Have you seen our neighbour, Daniel? Slim, brown hair. Had a brown jacket on?" Cal watched Zoe's confused face then remembered.

"Ah, yes. I think he left." Zoe answered.

Cal quickly walked past her, out of the ED, where he squinted at the bright, blue sky and warm sun. He looked around till he saw someone sitting in the peace garden. Cal sighed then walked over.

"Hey." Cal spoke softly as he stood behind Daniel. Daniel looked behind him.

"Hey." Daniel sadly spoke back and turned his head, facing the wall of the other side of the hospital. Cal took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry, for losing my temper." Cal spoke as he too looked at the wall.

"No, you were right. I made loads of people lose their homes." Daniel sighed and then coughed a little.

"It was an accident. No one was harmed." Cal looked at Daniel.

"But someone could of been. Ethan and Matilda especially. They were trapped because of me. If you weren't there they would of been harmed even more." Daniel spoke tearfully whilst also adding another cough.

"Ethan's fine and so is Matilda. He's awake now if you want to come see him again?" Cal suggested but Daniel shook his head.

"I can't, Cal. Knowing what I did. I-I." Daniel began to cough more harshly. Cal finally picked up on this.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Cal asked even though Daniel couldn't answer. Daniel took his hand away from his mouth to reveal a load of black mucus in his hand. He started to wheeze. "Okay, Daniel. Let's get you back to the ED." Cal lifted Daniel up and supported him as he leaned into Cal, making it harder and harder as Daniel lost his energy. "Don't worry, Daniel. It's going to be okay."

Cal walked into reception and immediately shouted. "Can I get some help here?!" Zoe looked in Cal's direction and walked quickly over to him as he placed Daniel in a wheelchair.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"He started coughing up mucus and became breathless." Cal answered as he placed an oxygen mask over Daniel's face. "Okay, Daniel. Deep breaths." Cal instructed.

"Right, let's get him to resus. Cal, Ethan wants to see you, something about Matilda. We will look after Daniel and I'll let you know what's happening." Cal accepted Zoe's information and went up to see Ethan.

Cal entered his and Ethan's private room.

"Ethan? What's up?" Cal walked in to see Ethan, in normal clothes, holding Matilda as she cried in his arms whilst he walked round the room. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm not an invalid, Cal." Ethan spoke as he passed Matilda over to Cal.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Cal asked.

"Oh, I asked Jack to get them from my locker." Ethan answered.

"Oh right." Cal answered sadly.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"Daniel was admitted." Cal answered.

"Why?" Ethan asked, shocked.

"Suspected smoke inhalation. I think. On the bright side, I told him that the fire was an accident and I apologised." Cal spoke as he bounced Matilda up and down.

"That's good, as long as he knows that." Ethan sighed. "Zoe said we can all go home."

"We don't have a home though, Ethan. Remember?" Cal frowned.

"No, but Jack said we could come and stay with him for a few days. Till our flat is repaired. He said he is willing to babysit." Ethan smiled.

"Jack? Receptionist Jack?" Cal asked. "I think I would rather stay with Lily." Cal joked sarcastically.

"Jack has a bigger apartment than Lily, he has two spare rooms. Lily doesn't." Ethan answered.

"Fine. But I'm not having my child watch The Sound of Music." Cal chuckled as did Ethan.

"What's wrong with The Sound of Music?" Ethan asked.

"This girl, right here is not a musical fan. She's a Die Hard fan." Cal winked. Ethan rolled his eyes. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it was Jack.

"Ready to go, roomies?!" Jack asked excitedly then darted from the door, away from the room. Cal and Ethan couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"These few days better go quick." Cal sighed under his breath.

"What about Daniel though?" Ethan asked.

"Well, we will stay till Zoe tells us what's going on then we will go." Cal sighed. As did Ethan. "The longer we stay here the better." Cal joked.

"Jack's not that bad." Ethan laughed a little.

"Didn't he flirt with you on his first day?" Cal smiled.

"It was just a friendly chat." Ethan nervously spoke.

"Yeah, okay." Cal smirked.

 **Going to leave it there. Hope it was a good chapter. Jack wasn't my first choice of people, it was originally suppose to be Lily but I think Jack might have a funny twist to things. Basically experimenting with different people in my stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all,**

 **Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter and thank you new reviewers for reading my story. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Only two more to go!**

 **This is chapter will be based on, while Cal is downstairs with Daniel. We will find out how Cal and Ethan are staying with Jack. Enjoy!**

Ethan had to admit, he felt loads better after having a shower. It was nice not to smell like a barbecue. He got back into bed, he sat up and read a newspaper looking at flats or at least hotels or B&Bs. There was a knock at the door.

"Lily." Ethan smiled as he greeted her.

"Thought I would come see how you are before I started my shift." Lily walked in slowly.

"I'm fine thank you." Ethan smiled. Lily noticed the newspaper in Ethan's hands.

"What are you looking at?" Lily asked.

"Oh. I suppose we should find a new place to stay temporarily. Just rent I guess." Ethan looked at the newspaper then at Lily.

"I know I'm not keen on Cal but you can all come stay with me?" Lily suggested.

"Lily, you live in a one bedroom flat. It would be too crowded. We couldn't do that to you. Even if it's only for a few days." Ethan looked at Lily's disappointed face. "But thank you for the offer." Ethan smiled as did Lily.

"Did Dr. Hanna say when you would be discharged?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

"I haven't seen her this morning yet but she might say we can home. I feel better, so does Cal and Matilda." Ethan answered.

"That's good. I better get to work. Let me know if you need anything." Lily smiled still.

"Thank you, Lily." Ethan smiled back as she left. His smile went and turned his head back to the newspaper.

Jack walked past his room as he heard Ethan let out a deep breath. Jack stopped in his tracks and took a few steps back until he was in the doorway.

"Ethan!" Jack exclaimed, causing Ethan to jump a little. He turned his head to the door.

"Jack, hello." Ethan smiled.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Jack walked into the room.

"Oh, well here I am." Ethan joked, Jack laughed.

"You're so funny. Anyway I heard you were looking for a temporary place." Jack sat on Ethan's bed.

"Er, yes we are." Ethan spoke nervously at how close Jack was to him.

"I have space at mine if you are interested?" Jack suggested.

"Jack, that's really kind of you but would you have the space?" Ethan asked.

"Of course, I've got two spare rooms for when family come down. You can stay as long as you like." Jack smiled. Ethan slowly smiled back at him till he heard Matilda cry. Ethan was about to get up but Jack stopped him. "No, no. Allow me." Jack got up and went over to Matilda and picked her up.

"Be careful, Jack she's a little weary around new people." Ethan spoke but his worry went when he saw Matilda stopped crying as Jack cradled her.

"She's really cute. Tell you what, come and stay with me and I'll babysit for free." Jack smiled.

"That's kind of you, Jack but I don't think me and Cal will be going out till we recover." Ethan spoke.

"Even better, I'll look after her whilst you two superheroes regain your strength." Jack smiled.

" _Cal might not like this._ " Ethan thought to himself but he shrugged it off. "Okay Jack, we will stay." Ethan watched as Jack beamed excitedly. "It's only for a few days though. Okay?"

"You got it, Clark Kent." Jack flicked his hand forward then turned his head back to Matilda. "You're coming to stay with Uncle Jack. Yes you are." Jack spoke softly.

"Does that make Cal, Bruce Wayne?" Ethan chuckled a little but Jack laughed loudly.

"Ethan, you kill me." Jack laughed still. Ethan should be freaked out but seeing Jack hold Matilda so well made him not feel anything but comfort, seeing his niece so comfortable. "He's a funny man, your uncle Ethan." Jack spoke to Matilda. Zoe walked in at this time.

"Hello Ethan, glad to see you looking better. Jack, shouldn't you be working?" Zoe asked.

"It's my break, Dr Hanna. Honest." Jack held a hand up in surrender. Zoe smiled and rolled her eyes then turned her attention back Ethan.

"Ethan. I'm happy for you to be discharged today." Zoe spoke.

"What about Cal? And Matilda?" Ethan asked even though it was a stupid question.

"Yes Cal's fine. We will give Matilda the once over by a paediatric but I'm confident she's fine." Zoe smiled. "I'll go get your discharge forms." Zoe then left the room.

"Jack. Can I ask you a favour?" Ethan asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Jack asked as he bounced Matilda still.

"Can you go to my locker please? I've got some spare clothes in there." Ethan asked. "My keys are over there." Ethan pointed at the counter. "It's in a black gym like bag."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Jack passed Matilda to Ethan then left the room.

"What do you think Daddy is going to think of where we are staying?" Ethan asked as he looked at Matilda looking back up at him.

 **So this is what happened whilst Cal was with Daniel. Hope you liked it : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all,**

 **Sorry it's been a while. Was kind of busy writing my own story so I kind of abandoned fanfiction a little, bad Kirsty. But I'm going to make a bit more time for it the next couple of days to finish off this story.**

 **I was going to do a Jack/Ethan relationship but since this is ending in the next chapter, I didn't want to start it up now and I'm not really a relationship person/writer even though I do think about writing them sometimes.**

The next day, Cal and Ethan surprisingly managed to feel settled in Jack's big apartment. It was clean and neat, much to Ethan's likeness. Cal on the other hand...

The boys sat in the living room whilst Ethan cradled Matilda. It was silent, the brothers were watching some quiet TV till they heard a high pitch scream coming from the other room. Ethan and Cal looked at each other then at the doorway.

"Jack?" Ethan called to him. "Everything okay?" Jack didn't answer. Instead he walked into the doorway holding a pencil with a pair of dark grey boxers on the end of it.

"Who might these belong too?" Jack asked, as calmly as he could. Cal rushed up to him and swiped them off the pencil.

"Thank you." Cal spoke, slightly annoyed and slightly not bothered of Jack's sensitivity.

"Really, Cal? You can't act clean whilst you are in someone else's home?" Ethan asked.

"You can be messy in your room but when it's in the hall way: no way." Jack spoke of his rules. Cal rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Cal couldn't help but smile, as did Ethan.

"I will let this one slide, roomie. Right I've got to get to work. Help yourself to anything in the fridge and I'll see you in the morning." Jack smiled and left.

"See you later." Ethan spoke.

"Bye." Cal also spoke.

"Cheerio!" Jack called as he shut the front door behind him and left. Ethan and Cal waited till he was definitely gone before letting out a laugh. Ethan stood up and put Matilda in a cot.

"Oh my God, Ethan." Cal continued to laugh. Ethan turned around from the cot and looked at Cal.

"What?" Ethan chuckled.

"We should of stayed with Lily." Cal smirked.

"We wouldn't of had room. What's wrong with here?" Ethan asked as he sat down next to Cal on the sofa.

"I just...I feel like I have to watch where I get dressed. In case Jack might be there." Cal frowned.

"Did it ever occur to you that Jack might not be interested in men?" Ethan asked. Cal raised an eyebrow at him. "You saw how he just acted with your...erm...underwear. Didn't seem like he liked it." Ethan smirked.

"He brought Jacob at an 'auction.'" Cal continued to raised his eyebrow.

"So? That could mean anything. It could of been that Jacob was his cleaner for the night or something." Ethan responded.

"More like date for the night." Cal watched as Ethan's face dropped. "Yeah, Rita was there. She told me." Cal smirked.

"I'm sure he's completely harmless, Cal. All talk." Ethan scoffed.

"I hope so, Ethan. I want to feel I can sleep at night." Cal sighed.

"What did you do last night, Cal? You were here." Ethan asked, confused.

"I was sat by the door, guarding it." Cal frowned.

"Cal. That's ridiculous. No in fact, that's horrible." Ethan frowned.

"I'm sorry, Ethan. I know I should be mature about this." Cal spoke.

"Yes, you should. Jack is a good person, taking us in. You should be thankful, not scared and rude." Ethan spoke back. Cal felt ashamed.

"Okay, lesson learned. I promise." Cal sighed. He heard Matilda stir so he got up and picked her up and bounced her up and down.

"You're a dad, Cal. You need to be respectful about people so you can set Matilda a good example." Ethan pointed out. Cal sighed and nodded then remembered something.

"Not changing the subject but Zoe called me earlier, about Daniel." Cal spoke, still holding Matilda.

"Everything okay?" Ethan asked immediately.

"Well, Daniel is fine, he was discharged but he was taken in for interviewing by police." Cal frowned.

"Really?!" Ethan asked, shocked. "I hope he isn't in trouble. It was an accident." Ethan told.

"I know, Ethan. But there are punishments for accidents also." Cal sighed.

"He left a candle on." Ethan tried to defend him. Cal put a settled Matilda back in her cot again.

"Carelessness? Almost manslaughter?" Cal pointed out. He did have a point. Ethan said no more. There are medical records to prove that people such as himself and Matilda were admitted because of the fire. "Sorry, bro. I know you are trying to defend him." Cal sat next to Ethan, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But we just have to see what happens. I'm going to work tomorrow so I'll ask Zoe if she knows anything. You've been given more time off than me."

"Why didn't you get the same amount of time as me?" Ethan asked.

"I didn't inhale a lot of smoke, Nibbles." Cal answered. "You and Matilda need to rest for a few days and hopefully we should hear more about our flat by then."

"Okay." Was all Ethan said "I'm coming in tomorrow as well then."

"Ethan..." Did Cal really have to repeat himself? Ethan interrupted him.

"Not to work. To see everyone." Ethan smiled.

"Ethan, you heard Zoe, Connie, Dylan and even Jacob: You need to rest for at least three days." Cal spoke. Ethan sighed in defeat.

"You'll thank me and them for it." Cal smirked. "Right, I better get to bed. Goodnight Nibbles." Cal stood up. Ethan rolled his eyes, still annoyed with his childhood nickname. Cal walked over to Matilda "Come on, my little treasure." He picked her up to bring into his room. "Say goodnight to Uncle Ethan." Ethan stood up, aching at his muscle pains and kissed his niece.

"Goodnight, my sweetheart." Ethan smiled and Cal left the room with Matilda.

Ethan waited for Cal to leave the living room then sighed as he fell back on to the sofa, thinking on what's to happen with Daniel.

 **Going to end it here. Sorry it's not exciting, I think I've done all the excitement and drama in this story. One more chapter to go which I will write and release tomorrow!**

 **See you then.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ethan had finally returned to work after having ten days off. He still hadn't heard about his flat but he didn't mind. He quite liked living with Jack, reminded him of his house mate back in university: kind, funny and good with others around him.

Cal was on a night shift so Ethan would be dropping Matilda off to him this morning so Ethan could start his shift.

"Let's go see Daddy, shall we?" Ethan asked as he picked up Matilda and her bag and left. "Jack, you ready?" Ethan called.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Jack answered from another room then met Ethan in the hallway, grabbing his coat. "Are you sure you are okay to work? You were given two weeks." Jack queried. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Jack I'm fine. You are starting to sound Cal." Ethan smirked slightly. Jack let out a gasp.

"Oh my God, Doctor, check me out. I might be coming down with something." Jack joked, dramatically. Ethan chuckled a little.

"Come on. Best not be late on the first day back." Ethan spoke then opened the door and Jack shut it after him.

The pair finally got to the ED where Cal was waiting for them in reception.

"There you are." Cal spoke as he approached the two men and baby.

"I'll see you in the staff room." Jack spoke to Ethan. "Bye Cal." Jack spoke then continued to walk. Cal said his goodbyes to Jack as Ethan did the hand over.

"Right. She managed to sleep from 8pm-2am where I gave her her bottle. Then she slept from 3am to 7am." Ethan spoke as he gave Matilda to Cal.

"That's good. Hello Toad." Cal smiled down at her then looked at Ethan. "Are you sure you are okay going back to work today?" Cal asked.

"Jack said almost the exact same thing to me. I'm fine, I promise." Ethan smiled.

"Okay, but you heard Connie: "any wheeziness or shortness of breath, let her or Zoe know." As you know all of this already." Cal spoke.

"Only about a hundred times." Ethan sighed.

"Just looking out for you." Cal smirked.

"I know." Ethan rolled his eyes. "Oh Cal, I keep meaning to ask: Have you heard anything about Daniel?" Ethan watched as Cal's smile went.

"He was released. Not enough evidence in the fire." Cal answered. Ethan sighed in relief.

"Do you know where he is now?" Ethan asked. Cal didn't answer. "Cal?"

"He's gone to live with his mother in London for a bit. To clear his head." Cal answered.

"But he's coming back, isn't he? His job and life is in Holby." Ethan spoke.

"I'm afraid not, Ethan. I think he's going to stay over their permanently." Cal watched Ethan look disappointed.

"But don't worry, the main thing is that he isn't in trouble anymore." Cal tried to get Ethan to smile.

"I better get to work." Ethan frowned. "See you tonight." Ethan then faked a smile and headed to the staff room with Cal watching him leave before doing so himself.

Ethan walked into the staff room and leaned on the table, sighing in sadness. The fact that Daniel was feeling guilty and had to leave. No one would of been mad at him, would they?

Ethan jumped out of his thoughts as someone touched his shoulder. He turned around quickly. It was Rita.

"You alright, Ethan?" Rita asked the shook up doctor.

"Yes. I'm fine thank you. Just thinking." Ethan smiled.

"Are you even meant to be in? I didn't see you on the rota." Rita stated.

"I called in. Saying I was ready to come back." Ethan forced a smiled.

"Oh. Well, it's good to see you back." Rita smiled then left to continue her shift.

"Thank you." Ethan whispered, mostly to himself. He then grabbed his scrubs and went to get change and start his shift.

Throughout the shift, Ethan seemed too of been coping fine. Though the thought of how Daniel must be feeling, didn't leave his mind for a second. Sure, he wasn't close to his neighbour but he spoke when he saw him.

On Ethan's break, he sat in the staff room, looking down at his salad whilst barely touching it. Robyn and Lily entered whilst on the same break. They sat at the table with Ethan. Robyn sat next to him whilst Lily sat opposite.

"Ethan?" Lily called softly. Ethan raised his head. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yes, sorry Lily. Thinking." Ethan sighed.

"You have been a million miles away today. Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked.

"It's just Daniel." Ethan sighed.

"Who's Daniel?" Lily asked. Robyn answered for him.

"His neighbour. The one who started the fire." Robyn responded sharply only to get a glare from Ethan. "Sorry." Robyn squinted her eyebrows.

"What about Daniel?" Lily asked.

"He moved to London because he felt so bad about what he did." Ethan answered as he looked down at the table again.

"That's not your fault, Ethan." Lily spoke.

"I know." Ethan looked up "But it's sad really. How someone feels that they have to leave just because of an accident and they feel it was their fault." Ethan sighed. Lily looked at him. "Cal once told me that Daniel felt horrified when he found out me and Matilda were involved. If we died, it would of probably tipped Daniel over the edge and he would be looking at a manslaughter charge." Ethan spoke out.

"So, he got released because there was no evidence?" Robyn asked. Ethan nodded. "That's good isn't it? It means it was an accident after all." Robyn smiled.

"That's not the point, Robyn." Ethan spoke.

"I know." Robyn spoke softly as she rubbed Ethan's shoulder. Robyn got up and left when she heard her phone right, revealing it was Lofty who needed her outside.

Jack then entered the staff room and sat where Robyn was sitting.

"You alright, Roomie?" Jack asked as he opened his pot of salad.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen Jack, I'm sorry that we are staying longer than I said. I really thought the flat would of been done by now." Ethan sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Stay as long as you like." Jack smiled. Ethan smiled back then looked at the clock in the staff room.

"I better get back to work." Ethan smiled as he stood up.

"Are you sure? You hardly touched your food." Lily spoke.

"I'm not feeling very hungry." Ethan forced a smile then left.

"Well if he's not going to eat it-" Jack didn't continue his sentence as he poured Ethan's salad in his. Lily couldn't help but smile then also continued with her shift.

It was the end of Ethan's shift and he stood in reception waiting for Cal. He was half an hour later than he said. Ethan stood by the reception desk, talking to the staff who had also finished. Until he finally saw Cal.

"There you are. Where have you been?" Ethan asked as he walked up to him.

"Hey. Cut me some slack. Me and Matilda have been busy." Cal smiled.

"And what have you two been doing today? You should of been sleeping." Ethan spoke.

"It's my day off tomorrow. I can sleep then." Cal still smiled. "Me and Matilda have been moving around some things." Cal spoke.

"You've been redecorating Jack's flat? I don't think he will like that." Ethan smirked.

"Not his flat. Our flat." Cal watched Ethan's face drop. "Our flat is ready." Cal threw Ethan a shiny, new, silver key."

"What?" Ethan asked, slightly bewildered.

"I got a call the other day. Ethan. We can go home." Cal beamed.

"I better go tell Jack." Ethan spoke.

"Don't worry. I sorted it with him. Told him not to tell you as it was a surprise." Cal spoke. Ethan sighed slightly. The fact that Cal and Jack knew about the flat and still managed to keep the act up. They were good actors.

"Okay. Let's go home." Ethan smiled. So did Cal as he walked next to Ethan leaving the department to go and resume the lives they put on hold with Jack watching them with a big smile.

"You're going to miss them living with you, aren't you?" Noel asked as he sat next to Jack at the desk.

"Yeah." Jack spoke dreamily with his chin in his hands. "I'm going to miss that little one. She was precious."

"And I'm sure she'll miss her 'Uncle Jack'" Noel smirked then turned his attention back to his computer whilst Jack answered the phone, going back to reality.

"So how do you feel about painting your flat pink?" Cal asked as he and Cal walked home.

"Why pink?" Ethan frowned.

"Because of Matilda." Cal answered.

"We are not painting my flat pink, we can paint her room pink but no where else." Ethan answered. But that wasn't the answer Cal was hoping for.

"I guess if I paint the living room pink, you can't do anything about it?" Cal queried.

"I can kick you out?" Ethan joked. Cal laughed and the conversation continued as they walked home.

 **That's it from this story. Like I mentioned, I'm going to be working on my own story for a little while so you may not see a lot of updates from me till next week maybe longer. Like actors leaving shows: 'I've gone to work on other projects' hehe but I will continue to review everyone's stories. You can't keep me away that easily ; )**

 **Lily and Robyn originally aren't meant to be talking because of the Alicia situation but I changed it a little and this was also based before Matilda got sick, because of the conversation about the 'pink flat'**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favourites. It always means a lot to me.**

 **See you again soon.**


End file.
